Day 1: 5:00am-6:00am
| code = 1AFF05 | author = Howard Gordon | director = Bryan Spicer | rating = 5.5/8}} Jack meets Teri and Alan York at St. Mark's hospital, where Janet has been admitted. Their reunion is cut short when Jack receives a phone call from Gaines, telling him to follow his instructions if he ever wants to see his daughter alive again. Back at CTU, a dead body which was found in a car trunk is identified, producing some frightening news for Teri. Episode guide * tells his wife that Maureen Kingsley is digging up old history - she is claiming that their son murdered the boy who raped their daughter. Sherry asks if David believes it, and he questions Keith. Keith refuses to answer him. * Jack asks if she has found Kim, and Teri explains she is at a hospital and that Janet York has been in a car accident. Jack says he will get there as soon as he can, and Alan York tells her that he will stay with her until Kim is found. * asks Dan what happened to Janet, and he says that she maybe wasn't dead. Gaines explains that someone is either dead or not, before killing Dan as Rick and Kim watch. * finds a body, and explains that it is connected to the disappearance of his daughter. George Mason asks who the body belongs to, and Jack says he doesn't know. He then asks George to trust him, as it will look very bad for them if something happens to Palmer. looks in at Janet York in surgery.]] Teri Bauer and Alan York look on as Janet York's heart stops. Dr. Collier uses a defibrillator with no luck. Teri's cell rings. Jack tells her not to let anyone around Janet that shouldn't be there. He thinks her life is in danger. Jack arrives at CTU. Nina Myers is waiting. Nina looks at the mutilated body and tells Jack that it will be identified as soon as possible. A helicopter arrives for Jack as he calls hospital security and warns about the threat on Janet. Tony runs out to the parking lot and confronts Nina on Jack taking the helicopter. She tells him to quit following her. At the compound, Dan's dead body lays on the ground as Rick and Kim look on. Ira Gaines brings a shovel out and tells him to bury Dan. Kim (now freed of her bonds and gag) tries to convince Rick they need to escape. Rick only replies "shut up". is concerned about Carl Webb's presence]]Carl Webb is waiting in the Palmer campaign hotel, when Sherry Palmer comes up and asks him how he got past Secret Service. He tells her he was asked to come. Senator Palmer enters the room. He tells Carl that he thinks his son was behind Lyle Gibson's death and that Carl covered it up. Once Carl tells him the truth, that he did cover it up, Palmer gets mad and tells him to not come back. As he is walking out, he tells David that his wife knew about the cover up. and Rick Allen argue as they bury Dan.]]Kim helps Rick bury Dan. Rick tells Kim that he didn't know what was going to happen when he agreed to partake in Kim's kidnapping. Jack arrives at the hospital and meets with Claude Davenport. They have locked down the I.C.U. for hospital staff only. Jack meets with Teri. She tells Jack that Janet was stabilized. Jack meets Alan and asks if he could question her. Jack gets somewhat hostile with questions towards Alan before being pulled away by Teri. A man named Ben is being confronted by security, then by Jack. He has a black briefcase and refuses to open it. Jack tackles him and finds pills in his briefcase. He tells the nurse they aren't giving his brother what he needs. Jack angrily walks away. Sherry Palmer asks David about Carl. He confronts her with what Carl said about her being behind the cover up. She admits to it, but says she did what she thought was right. He asks about Nicole and if she knew. Sherry says she did. David says that he won't keep this covered up. Rick and Kim continue to dig as the sun begins to rise. Ira asks Kim to come with him. Jack calls Nina. She tells him they have no ID on the John Doe. comforts Teri]] Jack asks Teri to walk with him for a minute. Jack tells her about the threat on Palmer. Teri breaks down when she realizes that Kim may have been kidnapped. Jack embraces her and tells her this is all happening because of him, and that he's always kept a wall between work and family. Now that it is coming down, he doesn't know what to do. Teri wants to know what they want from him and why the police aren't involved. Jack replies he doesn't know and is keeping them out for Kim's safety. He vows to her that they will get Kim back. Nina tells Jamey Farrell to go down to forensics to help with the identification of the body. She explains that she will have Milo Pressman finish cracking the keycard. Pressman is a contract hire at the unit, but, precisely because he is not routine CTU staff, Nina says this enables him to be trusted. Janet is irritated at Nina's insistence that Milo is a better hand at code cracking anyhow but leaves with Nina. wakes up Mike Novick.]]Senator Palmer is escorted to Mike Novick's room. Alan York tells Jack that Janet was taken from I.C.U. and brought to recovery. Nina calls Jack upon finding a surgical pin in John Doe's leg. She tells Jack that Jamey is searching the AMA database for the doctor who implanted it and a name should be known within the hour. Mike tells Senator Palmer that he will freefall in the polls and would be "textbook unelectable" if the story of the cover-up of Keith's involvement in Gibson's death breaks. Palmer asks if he should pull out of the race. Mike tells him not to because he (David) didn't know about the cover-up. Mike tells David to come out with the story before Maureen Kingsley and trust to the public's forgiveness. Dr. Collier informs Alan that Janet has a broken arm and that, due to complications related to internal bleeding in the surgery, she went into cardiac arrest. Jack asks if he could ask Janet a few questions. Dr. Collier leaves it up to Alan. Alan goes in to see if she is up to it. Jack receives a call, expecting Nina, but it's from Ira Gaines. He tells him to pretend like everything is okay and walk away from Teri. Jack looks up and sees a camera. Ira tells him that they are watching him. He gradually backs down the hall, while Teri looks worried. " prepares to kill Janet.]] Alan goes into Janet's room. She mumbles, "Who are you?" and, "Where's my father?" "Alan" wraps his hand around the oxygen hose and places his hand on Janet's mask and suffocates her, looking right into her eyes the whole time. He shuts off the life support machine and leaves the room with Janet lying dead in her bed. Jack, still on the phone, makes his way to the parking garage. Jack gets in Ira's car. Jack wants proof his daughter is alive. Kim speaks to her dad for a few seconds before being pulled away. Ira tells Jack to put a transmitter in his ear and throw his phone out the window. Jack tries to conceal it on himself but Gaines reprimands him, telling him again to throw it out of the car. He sees Ira has a car filming him and tosses the phone out. Ira tells him to drive to CTU. Teri calls Jack before Alan suddenly reappears, scaring her. Alan gives her an address in Bel Air that he says Janet "gave to him". Alan tells Teri that he will take her to the address. They walk out of the building. Rick pulls Dan into his shallow grave and begins to fill the hole in. Kim is brought back out to Rick. Milo Pressman walks past as forensics expert Perry Tanaka examines the mutilated body, and asks if Jamey tried using an S-box inversion to crack the keycard. As the sun becomes visible on the horizon, Teri is in the car with Alan. Nina calls Teri because she can't reach Jack on his cell. Teri tells Nina he isn't with her and that she last saw him at the hospital on a call she had thought was with Nina. Nina asks Teri to give him the name of the John Doe if she hears from. The name is... Alan York. A stunned Teri asks her to repeat it. She is nearly speechless. " glances at Teri Bauer]] Split screen: Teri looks out the window with the imposter beside her. Jack drives towards CTU. Kim and Rick finish filling Dan's grave. David Palmer gets ready for primary day. The car carrying Teri and the man impersonating Alan York drives away down Mulholland Drive. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts * Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Kim Miyori as Susan Collier Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Co-starring * Todd Jeffries as Claude Davenport * Chuck Walczak as Ben * Norma Maldonado as Nurse * Suzan Brittan as Anchorwoman * Ariel Felix as Anesthesiologist * Linda Klein as Surgical Nurse Uncredited * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin Production staff Background information and notes Story and script * The "Previously on 24" segment includes a line of dialogue that didn't appear in the previous episode. Right before Jack opens the trunk of the car for George Mason he can be heard saying, "This body is connected to the disappearance of my daughter." * The plot point of Alan York being an impostor and murdering Janet was pitched by Robert Cochran during the filming of the pilot, originally meant to happen in episode 4. Cast and crew * This episode marks the first appearances of: ** Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick. Cicolella appeared as Novick in a total of 59 episodes in the first, second, fourth, and fifth seasons, the most episodes of any actor never part of the starring cast. ** Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman. Balfour recurred as Milo in Season 1 and then returned during Season 6 as a series regular, appearing in a total of 28 episodes. * This episode was Howard Gordon's first writing credit on 24. In an interview, Gordon said that this episode in particular was engaging to write, especially the scene in which Teri discovers that "Alan York" is an impostor. He also described the episode-long sequence of Kim and Rick burying Dan's body as "very emblematic of what the show was about – very simple actions, but complicating them emotionally. In that time, while they are doing this physical action of burying a friend, she ends up convincing this guy to help her escape. You learn a little bit about them and so, in a way, as they are digging and burying the friend, they are also digging deeper and finding out about each other." Props and minutiae *The microtransmitter Gaines orders Jack to place in his ear is a fictional, highly advanced interruptible feed-back device. While such devices are commonly used to allow one-way communication (for example, a producer or director speaking to on-camera talent), no such devices existed at the time that allowed the wearer to be heard on the other end. Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Season 1 *The guards at Ira Gaines' compound are armed with and shotguns, and one has a . Vehicles *The car Gaines leaves for Jack is a silver Ford Taurus. Music * The cue played when Jack Bauer finds and starts the car in the St. Mark's parking lot appears as Track 4, "Jack on the Move," on the 24: Original Television Soundtrack. Errors and inconsistencies * At around 5:51, when Jack Bauer goes into the car which Ira Gaines put in the garage, a red car can be seen in front of him. When he looks to the left, the car appears at the left side. When Jack again is looking in front of him, the car has moved in front of him. * According to cast interviews, the helicopter ride was put in to preserve the real time aspect of the show, as there was no way to get from West LA to the Valley in ten minutes when driving. However, in the previous episode Jack drove from Avenue 26 (which was stated to be in North Hollywood, the same area as St. Mark's Hospital) to CTU in around six minutes. Appearances *Characters **Rick Allen **Tony Almeida **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Ben (first appearance) **Berkin **Patty Brooks **Kevin Carroll **Susan Collier (first appearance) **Claude Davenport (first appearance) **Jamey Farrell **Ira Gaines **Lyle Gibson (mentioned only) **Jimmy Kelly **Maureen Kingsley (mentioned only) **Dan Mounts (corpse only) **Nina Myers **Douglas Newman **Mike Novick (first appearance) **David Palmer **Keith Palmer (mentioned only) **Nicole Palmer (mentioned only) **Sherry Palmer **Milo Pressman (first appearance) **Perry Tanaka **Virgil (mentioned only) **Carl Webb **Alan York **Janet York **(CNB reporter) (first appearance) **(St. Mark's anesthesiologist) (first appearance) **(St. Mark's nurse) (first appearance) **(St. Mark's surgical nurse) (first appearance) *Locations **Bel Air (mentioned only) **California **Century City **CTU forensics room (first appearance) **CTU Los Angeles building **CTU main floor **Earth **Gaines compound **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Mulholland Drive (first appearance) **North America **North Hollywood **Palmer campaign hotel **San Fernando Valley **Santa Monica Mountains (first appearance) **St. Mark's Hospital **United States of America *Organizations **American Medical Association (mentioned only) **Central Intelligence Agency **CNB **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU Los Angeles **Democratic Party **Gaines crew **United States Secret Service **United States Senate *Titles **Agent **Doctor **CTU Chief of Staff **CTU Director **Senator *Objects **BMW **Car **Coffee **Computer **Ford Taurus (first appearance) **Gun **Handgun **Heckler & Koch MP5 (first appearance) **Helicopter **Microtransmitter (first appearance) **M16 (first appearance) **Rifle **S-box inversion (mentioned only) **Shotgun **Submachine gun (first appearance) **Telephone **Television *Events **Keith Palmer scandal **Super Tuesday See also * 5:00am-6:00am (disambiguation) Day 106 106